Neocomensais
by Writer Mione
Summary: A humanidade nunca aprende. Os trouxas não aprenderam com Hitler, por que os bruxos aprenderiam com Voldemort?
1. Tudo começou com uma briga inútil

**...ou Versos, Ciúme e Fossa.**

_La Maestra J. K. Rowling (que continua uma grande escritora apesar de ter dado uma de J. Killer nos últimos dois livros) é dona de todos os personagens que vocês reconhecerem. Wilfred Reed é meu, e Ammya Lottohn e Petter Sommerville pertencem à minha amiga Katerina_._

_É uma fic ROMIONE, ambientada no pós-Hogwarts, e usa o Canon do livro, com exceção do par do George Weasley. Os nomes dos personagens estão como o original em inglês, com exceção de Gina. _

_"O Polaco Alucinado", já postada no site, é de cronologia anterior a esta aqui, mas não interfere na continuidade. Sintam-se desde já convidados para lê-la também._

* * *

A poeira dos sinistros atos de Voldemort já havia assentado há muito tempo no período em que se passa essa história. Harry e seus amigos tinham arranjado empregos estáveis e interessantes, e montado família. Aliás, todos agora eram parte da grande e acolhedora família Weasley.

George Weasley já havia completado um ano de casado com sua amada, a ruiva Ammya (outrora) Lottohn, de convivência pacífica na medida do possível. Ammy continuava sendo auror, e ás vezes ajudava o marido na loja, o que descobriu ser um trabalho divertido. George preocupava-se com a esposa, por causa dos perigos que o trabalho de auror oferece, mas nada dizia, pois não queria ser um marido autoritário. Gostava de liberdade e sabia que Ammy também gostava.

Já com Ron e Hermione a coisa não era bem assim. Casados já havia quase três anos, tinham vivido boa parte desses em paz, mas os dois eram ciumentos e controladores, e isso às vezes acarretava problemas. Hermione se preocupava muito com o trabalho de Ron, o que às vezes o incomodava, pois ele pensava estar sendo subestimado. Hermione apenas queria saber de tudo, como era sua mania. Se bem que ele não podia reclamar, porque faia o mesmo. Desde o começo não aprovara o trabalho dela como jornalista, porque a mantinha longe dele (e perto de Wilfred Reed) por muito tempo (na visão dele), embora fosse melhor que o de auror no sentido de ser mais seguro e mantê-la longe do perigo.

Por esse tempo, houve um caso complicado no Ministério, um escândalo com uma tradicional família bruxa, e estavam tentando encobri-lo. Então o Profeta Diário colocou todo o seu pessoal em campo para cobrir o caso. Hermione tinha muito trabalho, corria pra lá e pra lá, saía cedo e chegava tarde em casa. Estava estressada, ainda mais porque isso acontecera bem quando ela estava terminando seu livro sobre Elfos Domésticos.

Wilfred Reed também lançava um livro por essa época, e presenteou Hermione com um exemplar, com a seguinte dedicatória: "Para minha inspiração..." Hermione leu-o e guardou-o no fundo do armário, conhecendo o marido e sabendo que não seria bom ele ter conhecimento daquele presente, pelo menos enquanto ela não pudesse dar-se ao luxo de ouvir e acalmar uma crise de ciúme, por falta de tempo.

Só que essa altura Ron já estava aborrecido com ela. Ela o repelia constantemente e já não se interessante tanto pelo trabalho dele, que estava envolvido num outro caso. Metade do pouco tempo que ela passava em casa, escrevia o seu livro, e na outra metade, fazia o trabalho doméstico que ele não ajudava a fazer. Isso o deixava rude e ela retrucava.

Um certo dia, Hermione teve que sair apressada. Foi apanhar uma pasta no armário e deixou tudo revirado, algumas coisas caídas no chão. Quando Ronald voltou do Ministério e viu aquilo, primeiro achou que haviam sido assaltados. Depois se lembrou de que sua casa tinha vários feitiços contra assaltos e portanto estava segura.

Num rasgo de compaixão pela esposa, acenou com a varinha e as coisas voltaram a seus devidos lugares. Ron viu um livro em seu vôo e, de relance, leu o nome do autor; apanhou o livro antes de ele entrar no armário: A bruxa do bardo, Wilfred Reed.

Ron sentou-se na casa e estreitou os olhos para o livro. Viu a dedicatória na primeira página e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. Foi folheando as páginas, cada vez mais carrancudo, até chegar ao poema título do livro, lá pela metade. Havia uma parte assim:

_"Ouvindo da torre o acorde_ _da harpa do bardo triste,_ _o marido, varinha em riste_ _lançou maldição de morte._

_A bruxa, desesperada,_ _chorou sobre o corpo do bardo._ _Ao bruxo foi feito nada_ _por ter a um amor destroçado."_

Ron apertou o volume nas mãos trêmulas. A primeira idéia que lhe veio à cabeça foi fazer o poeta em picadinhos. Descartou-a logo como impraticável. Em seguida pegou o sobretudo para ir tirar satisfações com a esposa. Foi até a porta mas voltou pensando que podia esperar até ela chegar.

Sentou-se na sala com um jogo de xadrez. Começou a jogar consigo mesmo, ele fazia isso muitas vezes quando estava sozinho; mas desta vez não estava conseguindo se concentrar, ficava lançando olhares ao relógio que, presente de casamento dado por seus pais, ao invés das horas continha dois ponteiros com os nomes e os retratos dele e da esposa. O ponteiro dele apontava para "casa" agora, e o de Hermione, em que ele fixava o olhar, não saía do "trabalho". Muito tempo depois (quanto, Ron não saberia precisar), o ponteiro Hermione apontou "viagem" e logo em seguida parou bruscamente em "casa" também. Ao ver o ponteiro sair de "trabalho", Ron levantara-se rápido, derrubando o tabuleiro. Ouvindo um barulho no vestíbulo, Ron foi até lá. Hermione acabara de aparatar ali. Pendurava o sobretudo no cabideiro. Lançou um rápido olhar ao marido, apoiado no umbral da porta que dava para a sala, com os braços cruzados, e cumprimentou-o cordialmente:

— Olá, Ron – o garoto não respondeu e seguiu-a até a cozinha. Não perdeu de vista um só movimento dela. A garota foi até o filtro, tomou um copo d'água e em seguida, tendo percebido há muito a expressão estranha do rapaz, olhou-o interrogativamente. Ele, sem tirar os olhos dela e descruzando apenas parcialmente os braços para fazer isso, colocou o livro em cima da mesa, o livro de Reed.

A garota olhou o livro e corou de leve, o que já foi considerado por Ron como um indício de sua culpa. Ergueu os olhos chamejantes para o garoto.

— Andou mexendo nas minhas coisas? – perguntou, com voz controlada.

— Não procurei por isso, se é o que quer saber – respondeu ele, secamente, sem alterar em nada sua posição. – Estava caído no chão.

Houve um silêncio tenso, durante o qual podia-se ouvir a respiração contida dos dois. Hermione engoliu em seco e, depois de ganhar tempo folheando o livro e colocando-o de volta na mesa, olhou o marido e, levando a mão ao ouvido instintivamente para abafar o som dos gritos, disse:

— Fale.

— Quais são... exatamente... as suas relações com esse Reed? – o garoto perguntou, em voz baixa, nitidamente contida.

— Ele é meu amigo. Apenas meu amigo – Hermione respondeu com sinceridade, olhando nos olhos do marido.

— Ora, nós temos uma contradição aqui – disse Ron, em tom irônico, colocando os braços atrás das costas e balançando-se para frente e para trás, – porque ele escreveu aí "Para minha _inspiração_" e, segundo me consta, essa palavra não é um sinônimo de "amiga" – sua voz já estava alterando-se.

Hermione suspirou e fechou os olhos. Em seguida encarou-o.

— Olha, Ron, eu estou de bem com a minha consciência, eu sei que disse a verdade. Se você não acredita, aí já não é problema meu. Não estou com paciência pra aturar as suas crises, tá legal?, minha cabeça está estourando.

— Então por que escondeu essa droga? – gritou ele, furioso.

— Justamente porque te conheço e previ que fosse fazer escândalo – respondeu ela, no mesmo tom, e saiu do local batendo violentamente a porta atrás de si.

Ron ficou na cozinha por um tempo, respirando com dificuldade. Em seguida saiu também, apagando a luz. O livro ficou sobre a mesa.

O garoto ficou circulando pela casa até tarde; depois tomou um banho e foi se deitar. Hermione estava no quarto, debruçada sobre a escrivaninha, arranhando furiosamente um pergaminho. Esporadicamente, consultava um ou outro livro dos que estavam amontoados na própria escrivaninha, e em volta.

Ron deitou-se, tentou ler por um tempo, em seguida jogou o livro de lado. Virou-se na cama algumas vezes; depois disse em voz alta:

— Eu gostaria de dormir, tenho que trabalhar amanhã.

Hermione não disse nada, apenas levantou-se, agarrou algumas de suas coisas, fez o resto flutuar atrás dela, e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta. Ron apagou a luz com um aceno de varinha, mas demorou muito a adormecer. A lembrança do poema de Wilfred e da atitude de Hermione o atormentava. Ele queria confiar na esposa, e até acreditava nela. Mas ele abominava aquele poeta. Precisava tirar isso a limpo, e tinha uma boa idéia de como fazê-lo... Ele ainda estava acordado quando Hermione veio deitar, muito tarde da noite, apesar de fingir-se adormecido, e sentiu quando ela o cobriu delicadamente. Nesse momento, quase desistiu do plano, mas realmente precisava tirar isso a limpo.


	2. Pisada, Ron!

No outro dia, no trabalho, Ron foi até o gabinete de Ammya.

— Bom dia, Ammy.

— Olá, Ron – cumprimentou a cunhada com um sorriso. – Tudo bem? Como está a Hermione?

— Tudo, ela está legal. Escuta, será que você não teria um pouco de poção Polissuco aí? Vou precisar para uma missão.

Ammy não estranhou o pedido – os aurores estavam acostumados ao uso constante dessa poção.

— Acho que posso te dar um pouco. Mas se é pra uma missão, porque você não pede á chefia? – a garota questionou, entregando um vidrinho a ele.

— Ah, toda aquela burocracia... Eu já gastei minha cota do mês – explicou ele, levemente corado. – E não pode trazer da loja pra mim uma Vomitilhas amanhã? – ele acrescentou, puxando do bolso alguns nuques de bronze, que Ammya recusou com um gesto.

— Não precisa pagar, não; dou um jeito de contrabandear umas pra você, George não vai ligar. Também precisa delas para a missão?

Ron hesitou um instante antes de responder.

— Na verdade, são para uma brincadeira que quero fazer com um rapaz.

— Ron, Ron, você não muda mesmo, não é?! – disse a garota, com um sorriso simpático.

Ronald deu um sorriso constrangido e saiu dali, deixando os nuques com ela, a despeito do que ela tinha dito.

Dia seguinte, como prometido, Ammy trouxe as Vomitilhas. Mas Ron só foi fazer uso delas na quinta-feira, seu dia de folga.

Ele saiu de casa bem cedo nesse dia, Hermione ainda dormia. Levando no bolso o que pedira a Ammy, postou-se na frente do Profeta Diário. Viu cada pessoa que chegava, desde a zeladora que abriu o prédio. Por volta das 8h, ele viu Hermione vindo e escondeu-se na loja que ficava em frente. Cinco ou dez minutos depois, ele e Wilfred Reed se aproximando e o chamou.

— Ei, Reed!

O rapaz olhou para ele, surpreso, aproximando-se ressabiado.

— O que quer comigo? – perguntou, de cara.

— Nossa, mas como você parece abatido... – Ron fez cara de espanto. – Está tudo legal? – perguntou com jovialidade, botando uma bala na boca. – Quer uma? – ofereceu. Reed pegou uma, distraidamente, e colocou-a na boca também. Talvez não o tivesse feito, se reparasse que Ron tinha disfarçadamente cuspido a sua.

— O que quer comigo? – repetiu o poeta.

— Devia ir para casa... – comentou Ron. Como o outro o olhasse com impaciência, retirou um envelope de papel pardo do bolso e entregou-o a Wilfred. – Hermione saiu apressada e esqueceu isso. Queria que entregasse pra ela, parece ser importante.

— Por que não entregou na recepção?

— Eu ia fazer isso, mas vi você chegando e como sabia que com certeza você vai encontrá-la... Não é?

Wilfred abriu a boca pra responder, mas ao invés de palavras um jorro de vômito saiu de sua boca. Ron pôs uma mão no ombro dele.

— Está tudo legal, cara? Olha, tem uma farmácia ali adiante... – Ron fingiu um ar grave e preocupado. Wilfred tentou responder mas foi de novo impossibilitado de fazê-lo pelo mesmo motivo. Largou então o envelope e saiu correndo.

Com um sorriso debochado no rosto, Ron tirou do bolso um vidrinho e derramou, ou melhor, jogou lá dentro um fio de cabelo negro. A poção (porque era isso que o vidrinho continha) borbulhou e adquiriu um tom arroxeado. Ron retirou-se para um canto mais escuro e bebeu-a. Instantes depois saía desse canto uma réplica exata do poeta Wilfred Reed. Ron apanhou as coisas de Reed, que ele largara no chão ao passar mal, e entrou no Profeta Diário.

— Hermione está na sala dela... Lucy? – perguntou à bruxa da recepção, lendo o nome dela no crachá. Ela ergueu os olhos da lixa de unha.

— Está sim, Willie. A propósito, vai ter um sarau na segunda à noite, o que acha de...

— Conversamos sobre isso mais tarde, ok? – ele interrompeu. "Esse Reed é mais canalha do que eu pensava", considerou, entrando na sala da esposa. Hermione estava de pé, examinando uns papéis com ar preocupado, de costas para a porta. Lançou um olhar por cima do ombro quando Ronald entrou.

— Ah, é você, Wilfred – arrumou os papéis e virou-se para encará-lo. Ron fechou a porta atrás de si e Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso, indo até a porta e entreabrindo-a. Ron achou prudente não fechá-la de novo.

— Espero que já esteja com a máquina em ordem – continuou ela, pausadamente, sem tirar os olhos perscrutadores do rosto dele, – temos que sair.

— Isso pode ficar para depois – disse. Hermione ergueu vivamente as sobrancelhas, cruzou os braços e ficou a examinar o garoto em silêncio, o rosto sério, enquanto ele falava. Ron não ficaria tão nervoso assim em frente do Ministro, suava e tremia ligeiramente, mas continuou falando: – Precisamos conversar, Hermione... sobre nós. Você sabe que há muito tempo eu te amo. Agora simplesmente não posso suportar mais...

— Sr Reed, eu já lhe disse... – interrompeu Hermione, friamente; de repente, porém, seus olhos se iluminaram e ela calou-se, com um sorriso torto que não se estendia aos olhos dela.

Animado por esse tom frio usado pela esposa, Ron passou para o teste final.

— Não posso mais, Hermione... – repetiu, e beijou-a. Esperava e queria que Hermione lhe empurrasse, ou batesse, ou gritasse por socorro; mas a garota não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. No instante seguinte, Ron recuou exaltado, vociferando:  
— Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você m... trairia seu marido na primeira oportunidade! – ofegava; mas controlou-se, intentando continuar com a farsa para ver até onde iria, medir a extensão da traição de Hermione. Ele ajoelhou-se. – Fuja comigo – pediu. – Eu te levo para longe, ninguém vai nos encontrar, ninguém vai nos aborrecer, seremos só nós dois...

Então ele percebeu que Hermione ria. Era um riso amargo, e seus olhos estavam rasos d'água. A mulher vociferou, cuspindo as palavras:

— Você é ridículo, Ronald Weasley! – ele levantou-se:

— Como...? – balbuciou.

— Como?! Como _você_ pôde pensar que eu te trairia, seu estúpido? Como ficou tão cego a ponto de achar que eu não te reconheceria? Eu sou casada com você, te conheço desde os onze anos, conheço sua expressão, sua linguagem, seus maneirismos, seu_ beijo_... – ela agora chorava abertamente, e estava visivelmente transtornada. – Como você pôde se sujeitar a essa humilhação? Achou mesmo que...? Olha, saia daqui! – ela ordenou, apontando a porta e batendo com um pé no chão; obviamente contendo a raiva, desviou o olhar do garoto para a mesa. – Vá embora e me deixe trabalhar em paz, eu não quero mais te ver, em casa a gente conversa.

O garoto não ousou desobedecê-la. Sem falar e sem olhá-la, saiu do prédio, abatido. Nem deu atenção aos chamados de Lucy. Já passara um bom tempo desde que tomara a poção – dali a pouco ele voltaria a ter sua própria aparência.

Aparatou em casa. As perguntas de Hermione ecoavam em sua cabeça. Agora se sentia realmente um estúpido, um ridículo, e não podia acreditar que duvidara da esposa, que tinha pensado realmente que ela o traía. Temia o confronto da noite e previa suas possíveis consequências. Por mais compassiva que Hermione fosse (e ela não era tanto assim) não poderia perdoar aquilo. Fora uma desconfiança cruel e suja. Se tivesse se dado o contrário, se Hermione tivesse feito aquilo com ele, ele se sentiria por demais ofendido.

Ele não conseguiu fazer nada a tarde toda. Ficou perambulando pela casa, começando a fazer muitas coisas mas não terminando nenhuma. Quando a garota chegou, ele estava na sala. Esperou um instante ali, depois de ouvir o barulho da porta, mas como ela não veio, foi procurá-la. Chegou no corredor a tempo de vê-la sumir na escada com passo firme, ainda vestindo o sobretudo. Segui-a até o quarto e parou na porta, segurando o umbral com uma das mãos.

A garota abrira uma mala e jogava suas coisas dentro dela, indiscriminadamente, sem olhar por qualquer arrumação. Tinha no rosto uma expressão determinada e não desviou a atenção da mala quando o marido se aproximou. Ficaram assim por um tempo.

— Aonde você vai? – perguntou o garoto, rompendo o silêncio incômodo.

— Para a casa da minha mãe – houve novo silêncio, durante o qual Hermione continuou a jogar coisas na mala, chamando-as de toda a casa com auxílio da varinha. Ron deu um passo para dentro do quarto.

— Não vá, Mione – pediu em voz baixa, comovida. Hermione ergueu os olhos.

— Me dê um motivo – ela pediu, por sua vez, num tom quase suplicante.

O garoto pensou em dizer simplesmente que a amava e não suportaria a vida sem ela, mas achou que precisava de um motivo mais forte, de utilidade prática, para anular aquela ofensa. Engoliu em seco; Hermione esperava. Ele disse:

— Eu... eu não sei fazer nada em casa, nem sei cozinhar, vou acabar morrendo de fome.

Por aí se vê que Ron, apesar de ter lido o "_Doze maneiras de encantar bruxas"_, não entendia nem um pouco a mente feminina. Hermione bufou; continuou a encará-lo, chocada, por uns instantes; em seguida bateu com força a tampa da mala e fez com que esta a seguisse para fora do quarto, empurrando Ron para o lado ao passar por ele. Ela andava rápido. Após breve hesitação, Ron seguiu-a.

— Hermione... Hermione, me desculpe... fica aqui, vai... eu sei que errei feio, mas nós podemos consertar isso... – porém ela não lhe dava atenção. Chegando na porta, virou-se com uma mão na maçaneta e, dedo em riste, avisou:

— Não _ouse_ vir me procurar – e saiu. Ron saiu também, a tempo de vê-la agarrar a mala e desaparatar. Entrou, batendo a porta.


	3. Le Fossa

Os dias que se seguiram foram torturantes para ambos. Hermione não dissera aos pais a verdade sobre porque pedira pra ficar na casa deles por um tempo. Contara uma história sobre Ron estar com um mal contagioso e ter pedido a ela que se ausentasse até que ele estivesse curado. Ann Granger, que conhecia muito bem a filha e sabia que ela era orgulhosa demais para admitir que tinha problemas, não acreditou muito, especialmente porque não via a filha receber ou procurar notícias do marido; mas também não perguntou nada. Além do orgulho, Hermione tinha outros motivos para esconder dos pais sua infelicidade: sabia que o pai tinha um pé atrás com relação aos bruxos por causa do marido da falecida irmã, Carolyn, que só a fizera sofrer. Esta era a mãe de Ammy, prima e melhor amiga de Hermione.

Pra ela sim, e só pra ela, Hermione contou tudo, no dia seguinte quando a prima foi procurá-la no trabalho. Podia ter contado também a Harry, mas preferiu não fazê-lo, mesmo porque Harry costumava ficar ao lado de Ron nas brigas entre ele e ela, talvez por ser homem; de qualquer forma, Ron já devia ter contado a ele sua versão torta dos fatos.

Quando Ammy soube de tudo, ficou constrangida por ter indiretamente ajudado no plano e com mais raiva de Ron por causa disso. Xingava-o de ciumento, torpe e estúpido para quem quisesse ouvir e parou de falar com ele.

Ron, ao contrário do que Hermione pensava, não contara nada a Harry nem a ninguém. Estava muito abalado e afundara-se no trabalho o mais que podia, pois não suportava ficar em sua própria casa. Tinha achado ainda várias coisas de Hermione pela casa, entre livros, discos, e até mesmo uma camisola dobrada sob o travesseiro dela. Primeiro pensou, num acesso de raiva, em destruir tudo, jogando os objetos na lareira. Mas não foi capaz de fazê-lo e empilhou-os na escrivaninha, no quarto. De qualquer de nada adiantaria, porque o mais ínfimo cantinho naquela casa lhe lembrava a garota. Por vezes se arrastava para dormir na sala, porque quando permanecia no quarto não conseguia resistir a escutar um dos discos da garota, ou ler um de seus livros, e só agarrado a uma dessas coisas conseguia adormecer. Em suma, Ronald estava curtindo uma fossa terrível e o fato de ter consciência disso e não poder evitar o irritava profundamente.


	4. O sumiço de Hermione

Mais ou menos três semanas depois, o nível de irritação e desgosto de Ron chegou ao limite. Ele conhecia Hermione bem o suficiente para saber que ela não o proibira de procurá-la em vão, mas agora achava que o que quer que ela pudesse fazer não pioraria a situação.

Na sexta-feira seguinte a isso, Ron tomou coragem e, antes de ir para o trabalho, passou na casa dos Granger em Londres. A mãe de Hermione abriu a porta. Olhou-o desconfiada.

— Bom dia, Sra Granger. Ahn... Hermione está? – cumprimentou o rapaz, constrangido.

— Ela não está em casa? – estranhou a mulher. Ron preocupou-se.

— Até onde eu sei, não – respondeu. – Por quê?

— Hermione saiu ontem levando a mala, de manhã. Não disse para onde iria, mas supus que naturalmente voltaria para Hertfordshire – a sogra de Ron começava a alarmar-se. O rapaz não estava menos preocupado, mas tratou de acalmá-la.

— É possível que um contratempo a tenha impedido de chegar lá; nesse caso ela pode ter pernoitado na casa de Ammy e George, ou na de Harry e Gina. É até possível que já esteja de volta em casa, na verdade eu saí muito cedo hoje.

— Vou ligar para Ammy, perguntando – disse Ann Granger, apertando a blusa, nervosa. Ron sugeriu que não fizesse isso.

— Não há necessidade, vou encontrar Harry e Ammy no trabalho, eu falo com eles. Pode estar certa de que a menor notícia dela chegará à senhora imediatamente. Não há de ser nada, aposto como estamos nos preocupando a toa. Bem eu vou indo.

— Escreva! – cobrou a mãe de Hermione, enquanto ele se afastava.

O garoto aparatou no Ministério. Estava inquieto, embora repetisse sem cessar os argumentos que usara para acalmar a sogra. Esperou impaciente pela chegada dos colegas. Ammy passou por ele olhando para o outro lado. Ron barrou-a.

— Escute, será que a Hermione não foi na sua casa ontem...?

— Não a vejo desde quarta – respondeu, secamente. – Por quê?

— Nada não; só queria falar com ela – ele fitou o chão, pensativo.

Ammya segurou na ponta da língua a dezena de frases sarcásticas e ferinas que tinha para dizer ao garoto; observava-o, desconfiada. Comentou:

— Hermione me falou que tinha te dito onde estaria.

— Mas ela disse igualmente para não ousar procurá-la – retrucou Ron, meio automaticamente, entrando em seguida no seu cubículo para fugir do exame de Ammy.

Saiu de novo logo depois, indo procurar Harry. O amigo ainda não havia chegado. Ron esperou-o com impaciência crescente, e quando ele chegou, arrastou-o para o cubículo.

— Hermione está na sua casa? – perguntou, sem rodeios.

— Não! – respondeu Harry, espantado.

Ron afundou na cadeira, com o rosto nas mãos.

— O que houve? – perguntou Harry, curioso, recostando-se na mesa.

Ron permaneceu em silêncio um instante; hesitava. Em seguida fez um resumo da história, omitindo os detalhes mais constrangedores.

— ... e eu fui procurá-la esta manhã, e a mãe dela disse que ela tinha saído com a mala ontem de manhã. Não está em casa, ou com a Ammy, e você acaba de me dizer que não está com vocês também – Ron suspirou, perturbado.

Harry também estava muito apreensivo, mas acalmou Ron.

— O que nós temos que fazer é escrever a todos os conhecidos dela, sem alarmá-los, é claro, para ver se a localizamos. Ela também pode ter viajado, Ron, já aconteceu antes, sabe, ela trabalha como jornalista. Você não sabe no que ela estava trabalhando agora?

— Faz muito tempo a última vez que conversamos direito sobre isso – desculpou-se o garoto, forçando a memória. – Não vinha sendo muito atencioso nos últimos dias, acho que ela estava seguindo a pista de um caso envolvendo trouxas, que o Ministério tentou abafar porque implicava uma família tradicional... Nada na nossa área, creio, era mais coisa para a área do papai. Mas não consigo lembrar nomes, nem mais detalhes. Só que eu acho que era coisa regional, nada pra viagens longas, não.

— Você tem que ir ao trabalho dela – aconselhou Harry.

— Farei isso – disse Ron. – Obrigado.

— De nada. Qualquer notícia, avisa – pediu Harry, saindo.

Na hora do almoço, Ron dirigiu-se diretamente para o Profeta Diário. Na recepção:

— Por favor, poderia me informar se a Hermione Weasley se encontra? – o rapaz perguntou à recepcionista, que ainda era Lucy, mas estava encerrando o expediente. A mulher olhou-o, desconfiada, e ele se apresentou. – Eu sou Ronald, o marido dela.

— Então é você o ciumento execrável? – questionou a mulher, observando-o com curiosidade.

— Hermione falou isso de mim? – perguntou Ron, corado, distraindo-se por um instante.

— Não, acho que foi uma amiga que veio vê-la esses dias, uma ruiva, não muito alta, olhos claros... – Lucy já se animava com a fofoca. Ron chamou-a de volta ao assunto.

— Ela está, a Hermione?

— Não – disse a outra, em tom seco, levemente ofendida pelo corte de Ron. – Veio ontem com uma mala. Depois ela e Willie saíram, e não voltaram no almoço, que eu saiba nem no fim do expediente, e nem hoje de manhã também. É possível que a mala dela ainda esteja na sala – informou a mulher, indicando o corredor que levava para o interior do prédio. Ia se retirar, mas Ron impediu-a.

— Espera. Sabe qual era a pauta dela? – a moça deu de ombros.

— Isso aí é com o diretor. Ele não saiu ainda. Se correr, pode alcançá-lo. É um velho gordo com cara de leão-marinho – confidenciou, indo embora.

Havia um mapa do prédio na parede atrás do balcão. Ron estudou-o por um instante, gravando-o na cabeça – não era muito complexo. Correu para a diretoria. Encontrou o bruxo ainda no seu escritório, preparando-se para sair.

— Com licença; será que pode conceder-me um momento...? – pediu Ron.

— Certamente – o homem voltou a sentar-se, com ar dúbio. Tinha leve impressão de já conhecer esse rapaz, mas não se lembrava de onde. – Mas quem é o senhor?

— Ronald Weasley, sou esposo de uma de suas repórteres, a Hermione – apresentou-se Ron, apertando a mão do outro e sentando em frente a ele, recusando com um gesto o chá que o bule do diretor lhe oferecia, a um aceno da varinha deste. Começou: – Acontece que minha esposa... não é vista desde quinta de manhã por seus conhecidos, e... como ela não mencionou a ninguém que viajaria a trabalho, e no entanto sua mala ao que parece está aqui... achei que pudesse talvez obter do senhor alguma informação que ajudasse a descobrir o paradeiro da minha mulher.

O homem encostou as pontas dos dedos, recostando-se na cadeira.

— Entenda, Sr Weasley, que dou o máximo possível de liberdade aos meus repórteres, pois só assim podem me trazer boas histórias – retrucou o homem ("Liberdade demais, até", pensou Ron, lembrando-se de Rita Skeeter), – de modo que por vezes não sei por onde andam. Eu simplesmente lhes dou a pauta... e os solto – o velho fez um gesto com as mãos, como empurrando alguma coisa. Continuou: – Isso é até um procedimento arriscado de minha parte, pois o Profeta cobre os gastos com viagens... – o homem deu uma risadinha desagradável, a qual Ron respondeu com um sorriso torto. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, antes de perguntar:

— Não pode ao menos me dar uma pista, dizer do quê ela andava atrás?

O outro o olhou, espantado, inclinando-se para frente.

— Não tem lido o jornal, Sr Weasley? – questionou.

— Não tenho tido tempo – respondeu Ron, secamente, corando de leve. Na verdade, havia muito tempo que ele não lia jornais, acostumara-se com o relatório diário de Hermione a respeito de tudo. E como nos últimos tempos não falara muito com a esposa...

O chefe de Hermione voltou a recostar-se.

— O Profeta orgulha-se de uma cobertura imparcial dos fatos, e temos por princípio trazer toda a verdade ao público, mesmo aquela que o Ministério se esforça por esconder – citou o bruxo, meio friamente. "Não era assim no tempo de Voldemort", Ron pensou, mas não disse nada, só olhou o homem com ar irônico. O outro não deu importância e prosseguiu: – Pois bem; há pouco mais de um mês, um rapaz de uma família tradicional andava em um distrito trouxa e foi atingido por uma bola jogada por um grupo de crianças. Aparentemente ela escapara da mão de um dos moleques, mas o rapaz não perdoou: à vista das crianças, enfeitiçou a bola transformando-a em balaço. Ela começou a perseguir o garoto e quebrou-lhe duas costelas, sabe como são os balaços... E o rapaz desaparatou, novamente à vista de todos. O Profeta publicou uma nota a respeito, citando o nome do rapaz... e a família dele nos processou – os olhos do velho brilhavam de raiva. – Pra melhor mostrar que não tememos esse tipo de coisa, começamos a cobrir amplamente o caso, tornando-o o assunto principal do jornal, já não havia muitos outros, mesmo... Dividimos as pautas; eu, particularmente, conhecendo as origens de Hermione – o homem desviou o olhar por um instante; as orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas e ele crispou os punhos – sugeri que ela ficasse com a parte trouxa do caso, investigar a família do menino, escrever sobre ele, as consequências na comunidade... Mas ela pediu para investigar o rapaz, o Zabini. Isso correspondia a ficar no olho do furacão, mas como Hermione é uma das nossas melhores profissionais, pode escolher o que faz. Parece que ontem de manhã ela descobriu nova pista, e foi segui-la... Com certeza trará uma super história, mas o triste é que não poderemos usá-la, porque hoje de manhã decidiram o processo a favor deles, e nós fomos censurados. É realmente uma pena – ele suspirou.

Ron torceu os dedos por uns minutos, pensativo.

— E ninguém sabe qual seria essa pista? – perguntou, por fim.

— Só o Reed; mas ele foi com ela.

O rapaz sentiu uma pontada ao ouvir isso, embora já soubesse do fato. Lembrou-se de uma frase que o Petter, primo da Ammy e rival de George, costumava usar: "Quem não dá assistência abre espaço para a concorrência". Por um instante a idéia de Hermione e Reed juntos no sentido mais trágico da palavra invadiu a mente de Ron, mas ele expulsou-a a pontapés. Exortou-se para confiar na esposa e procurá-la para poder tê-la de volta sob sua guarda logo. Levantando, pediu:

— O senhor não teria uns números atrasados do jornal para me emprestar?

— Eu até poderia arranjá-los, mas estarão todos assim – ele apontou a varinha para uma pilha de jornais um deles veio voando e parou na frente de Ron. Exceto pelo título e algumas reportagens esparsas, era um borrão preto. – Como eu disse, fomos censurados. O senhor não encontrará mais essas reportagens em lugar nenhum. Sinto muito.

Ron agradeceu, pediu desculpas pelo incômodo e saiu dali desolado. Não aproveitara quase nada da entrevista, e agora tinha que voltar ao trabalho. Zabini... onde Ron já ouvira esse nome? Claro! Ele estudou com um Blás Zabini, não lembrava se no mesmo ano, mas estava certo que o garoto pertencera à Sonserina. Em que enrascada será que Hermione se metera?


	5. Mama helps

O caso envolvia trouxas. Pode ser que seu pai soubesse de algo. E também, se houvera um processo, Percy devia conhecê-lo. Se bem que não era bem seguro contar com Percy: segredo ministerial para ele era sagrado.

Mas do pai com certeza conseguiria alguma coisa. Já aproveitava para jantar na casa dos pais, quando fosse visitá-los de noite. Há dias não comia direito e estava com fome.

A mãe recebeu-o com um sorriso surpreso:

— Ron! Mas que milagre, entre! – o garoto o fez.

— Posso jantar aqui, mamãe? – perguntou, pendurando a capa.

— Claro, mas será que Hermione não vai se aborrecer...?

— Ela não irá – respondeu Ron, com olhar sombrio. – Papai já chegou?

— Sim, está na sala. Ron, querido, por que essa bar...

Mas Ron já não ouvia, fora procurar o pai. Arthur Weasley ergueu os olhos da revista que lia quando Ron sentou-se em frente a ele.

— Filho! – exclamou. – Que prazer... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – questionou, notando o ar grave de Ron. Ele não respondeu.

— Pai, o que sabe sobre o caso Zabini?

O Sr Weasley rebuscou na memória.

— Zabini? Se não me engano um rapaz enfeitiçou uma bola e ela quebrou duas costelas de um pequeno trouxa. Uma covardia nojenta – o Sr Weasley estava vermelho de indignação – e também complicada de resolver. Tivemos de mobilizar muitos obliviadores, isolar o local com feitiços para poder curar o menino e remover os vestígios, e chamar até alguém do departamento de esportes para pegar a bola. Me admiro que não tenham convocado aurores. Soubemos que era Blás Zabini o agressor por causa das descrições que as crianças fizeram antes de ser obliviadas. Mas a ele não aconteceu nada, recebeu uma advertência e uma multa, ao que parece, e o caso morreu aí – o pai de Ron ajeitou os óculos. – Mas no Profeta Diário, você sabe como eles são, noticiaram o caso lá do jeito deles e os Zabini os processaram. Desde então só se ouve falar desse caso. Hoje de manhã mudaram bruscamente o assunto... imagino que tenham sido censurados. Provavelmente perderam o processo, o que não é de se estranhar, porque os Zabini são ricos e tradicionais. Percy com certeza conhece os detalhes do processo – disse o Sr Weasley.

— Hum... mas ele não diria nada – descartou Ron, que ouvira o pai com ar atento. Não achava que os detalhes do processo o ajudariam a encontrar Hermione.

— Por que esse interesse repentino pelo caso, Ron? – perguntou Arthur, quebrando um curto silêncio. Ron hesitou, antes de responder.

— Bom, o Profeta têm enfatizado tanto isso que eu fiquei interessado em descobrir uma verdade neutra... – arranjou uma desculpa.

— Sim, realmente. Hermione escreveu uma série de reportagens interessantes sobre a família Zabini e seu envolvimento com Artes das Trevas – Ron, ao ouvir isso, ficou com as orelhas em pé. – Achou um ou dois antepassados antitrouxa para o rapaz, mas eu acho que deve ser um pouco de exagero por parte dela, talvez o Profeta a obrigue a isso...

O rapaz esperou ansiosamente que o pai acrescentasse mais alguma coisa, mas este, presumindo que ele devia conhecer de cor e salteado as reportagens da própria esposa, não falou mais nada. Ron não ousou perguntar mais, porque não queria alardear sua situação. Ficaram em silêncio até que a Sra Weasley veio chamá-los para o jantar.

Durante a refeição, a mãe de Ron bombardeou-o com perguntas sobre sua vida doméstica. O rapaz desviou habilmente de dar respostas esclarecedoras, mas estava nervoso.

— E a Hermione, como está? – perguntou a mulher, no fim da refeição.

— Não sei como está a Hermione pois faz quase um mês que não a vejo – despejou Ron. A Sra Weasley ergueu as sobrancelhas; Ron continuou, encarando a mãe, enquanto o Sr Weasley se ausentava discretamente: – Brigamos e ela foi para a casa dos pais.

A mulher parecia indignada.

— Mas como ela pôde te abandonar...?

— Eu lhe dei motivos – disse Ron, levemente corado.

— Ron, você estava com outra mulher? – perguntou a mãe, alarmada e pronta a lhe dar uma surra se a resposta fosse afirmativa. Ron ofendeu-se.

— Nem em sonho, mas o que é isso?! Deus me livre – ele suspirou. – Não, foi outra coisa, mãe. Não quero falar sobre isso, mas ela foi justa.

— Eu percebi que sua aparência está um tanto descuidada – comentou a mãe de Ron, penalizada, aproximando-se dele e abraçando seus ombros. O garoto pôs os cotovelos sobre a mesa e afundou o rosto nas mãos.

— Eu sinto tanto a falta dela, mãe – confessou, com voz estrangulada. – Hoje fui procurá-la, e a mãe dela disse que ela saiu ontem com a mala... a mala está no Profeta, mas Hermione não está em lugar nenhum... Estou preocupado... Ela investigava antitrouxas, ao que parece...

— Nós vamos encontrá-la, querido... – consolou a Sra Weasley. – Todos ajudaremos, se for preciso. Ainda vamos rir disso.

— Espero que sim, mamãe – Ron, recuperando-se, levantou-se. – Mas não conte nada ao George – pediu. – Ele diria à Ammy, e ela já está furiosa comigo... me mataria.

— Certo – ela acompanhou-o até o portão. – Tchau. Volte logo. E não se preocupe, meu filho – Ron beijou o rosto dela e desaparatou. Ela voltou para dentro da Toca.


	6. A visita mais inesperada

No outro dia, Ron trabalhou apenas de manhã. Contou a Harry tudo o que havia descoberto. Eles ficaram preocupados. Ainda que mais ninguém no mundo acreditasse na "teoria da conspiração" de Hermione, eles dois eram obrigados a acreditar. Harry lera por cima os artigos da amiga, e se o que ela suspeitava fosse verdade, a garota podia estar correndo um sério perigo. Foram até o chefe do QG dos aurores para pedir vigilância para a casa dos Zabini, mas como não podiam formular uma acusação, nem mesmo uma suspeita definida, não conseguiram nada. Combinaram, então, de se revezar na vigilância da casa por conta própria.

Ron tentou pegar a mala da esposa, quis examinar sua sala, mas não foi possível. Como medida de precaução contra concorrentes, as salas do Profeta Diário só podiam ser abertas por seus próprios ocupantes. Sem saber exatamente o que Hermione sabia, encontrá-la ficava muito difícil para os rapazes.

Numa noite em que Harry vigiava, Ron estava em casa, na sala, com alguns papéis sobre a mesa e uma garrafa de hidromel. O rapaz não era de beber, mas já estava ficando desesperado, a ponto de perder o controle sobre si mesmo.

Era a noite de quarta para quinta, na manhã seguinte completaria uma semana que Hermione estava desaparecida, mas Ron achava que parecia um ano. Muita coisa acontecera. Como Ron não pudera comunicar-lhe alguma informação positiva sobre o paradeiro da filha, Ann Granger avisara a todos os parentes e amigos da família, e também colocara a polícia trouxa atrás de Hermione, mesmo sabendo no fundo que isso não adiantaria. Ammy ficara furiosa (mais ainda) por não ter sido avisada por Ron e, tendo sido dissuadida por Harry e Ron de pedir auxílio ao departamento para investigar o desaparecimento da prima, porque isso poderia alertar os inimigos de Hermione para a identidade que ela provavelmente tentaria esconder, Ammya montou sua própria equipe, que depois, a pedido de Harry, começou a cooperar parcialmente com ele e Ron. A equipe contava de Ammy, o marido, e o primo Petter, que por acaso era amigo de Wilfred, também sumido. Ele se incumbiu de falar com a família de Willie para que essa não alardeasse o desaparecimento dele, pelos mesmos motivos citados. Ron foi até o Profeta mais uma vez para pedir que não publicassem nada sobre esses desaparecimentos e desmentissem qualquer boato que surgisse. O diretor acatou esse pedido com muito prazer – não queria mesmo assumir a responsabilidade por esses problemas, que surgiram enquanto eles trabalhavam. As pessoas notaram, porém, a ausência de artigos de Hermione no jornal – ela era uma jornalista conhecida. Alguns amigos, como Neville e Luna, procuraram Ron para saber o que houvera e oferecer ajuda. Mas o sumiço de Hermione e Reed conseguira ser apenas um rumor na comunidade bruxa.

Só que isso não ajudava muito; as investigações estavam em ponto morto. Ron lia e relia os relatórios dos vigias dos Zabinis, mas eles pareciam ser completamente inocentes, não havia nada de concreto contra eles, nenhuma pista válida. Eles passavam muito tempo em casa. Como as investigações não eram oficiais, Ron e os amigos não conseguiriam entrar ali, não tinham um mandado de busca. Ammy sugerira invadir a casa, mas a idéia foi refutada, pois nenhum deles, e especialmente Ron, achava que ela estava ali. Pouco a pouco percebiam que nesse caso o buraco era mais embaixo.

Além disso, uma idéia fixa martelava na cabeça de Ron: Hermione estava com Reed. Passava por maus pedaços, e Ron estava lá pra protegê-la, ajudá-la, ou ao menos sofrer com ela? Não; mas Wilfred estava. Se Ron tivesse sido menos egoísta e prestado maia atenção na esposa, talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido.

Ron estava zonzo, seu pensamento oscilava. Era quase meia-noite. Ele jogou de lado o papel que examinava e tomou um gole de hidromel. Apertou os olhos, cansado, e de repente ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

— Weasley – Ron fitou a garrafa, entre espantado e aborrecido.

— Essa porcaria já está me fazendo mal – mas a garrafa ainda estava pela metade.

— Weasley! – chamaram de novo. Ron olhou em volta, incomodado.

— Quem está aí? – disse, em voz alta.

— Weasley, na lareira, caramba!

Ron olhou para a lareira e não pôde reprimir um grito de espanto; não porque houvesse a cabeça de alguém flutuando nas chamas – ele era um bruxo e de certa forma estava acostumado com isso. Assustou-se porque a cabeça pertencia a Wilfred Reed.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê a Hermione? – perguntou Ron rapidamente, assim que se recuperou. Ele acocorou-se junto à lareira.

— Vim justamente para lhe dizer isso...

— Então não enrola!

— Mas não digo nada enquanto não tiver comido alguma coisa, não estou em condições – Ron olhou-o com raiva e impaciência, mas o garoto estava mesmo horrível, pálido, mais desalinhado e barbado do que o habitual e emagrecido. Ron sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar em como estaria Hermione. – Vem – disse, por fim, levantando. Wilfred saiu da lareira e seguiu Ron para a cozinha.

O dono da casa preparou rapidamente alguns sanduíches. Ele mesmo não comia havia algum tempo, mas agora se sentia demasiadamente excitado para fazê-lo. Deu o resto da garrafa de hidromel a Reed e esperou, batendo ritmadamente com o calcanhar no chão para controlar o nervosismo. Wilfred Reed comia com voracidade. Só depois de quatro sanduíches (que ele nem perguntou do que eram), botou o prato de lado com um suspiro e começou:

— Bem, deixa eu contar do começo. Eu e Hermione estávamos investigando os Zabini. Descobrimos que eles têm relação com neocomensais, especialmente o rapaz.

— Neocomensais? – Ron repetiu, boiando.

— Sim. Eles seguem o plano de Voldemort, querem limpar o mundo de trouxas, fazer uma raça pura de bruxos – explicou Wilfred. – São na maioria rapazes, alguns parentes de comensais, mas há moças também, e mesmo mestiços. Tudo isso eu e ela pudemos deduzir porque eu tenho um amigo no correio e um contato na rede de Flu, e eles interceptaram a comunicação da casa dos Zabini. Muitas vezes nós ficamos vigiando a casa dos Zabini, achávamos que o QG dos neocomensais era lá, mas também não entrava ninguém suspeito. Então Hermione fez amizade com uma velha elfa doméstica da casa, Zilma, se não me engano. E a elfa nos contou que o senhorzinho entrava num quarto de despejo e então sumia por horas... Hermione ficou louca para entrar lá, mas eu disse a ela que devíamos esperar um dia em que houvesse reunião no QG, senão estávamos talvez nos arriscando em vão. Então, quinta eu recebi uma comunicação do meu amigo do Flu. Ele disse que mais de cinco pessoas entraram seguidamente pela lareira do quarto do Zabini e não haviam voltado ainda. Chamei Hermione e nós corremos pra lá. Hermione conseguiu fazer a elfa nos admitir na casa e nos mostrar o quarto de despejo. Ela ficou muito agoniada quando a elfa começou a se castigar, mas nós tínhamos que nos apressar. Atravessamos um túnel enorme e paramos na frente de uma porta pesada, mas que não estava trancada. Colocamos orelhas extensíveis pra ver se havia alguém além da porta, e como não havia, passamos por ela. Nos vimos, então, em um vestíbulo muito grande, cercado de inúmeras portas. Nós fomos de porta em porta, testando-as. Quatro estavam abertas e tinham outras passagens como a pela qual tínhamos entrado. Uma era um banheiro, duas Hermione abriu com um _Alorromora_, e tinham uma escada pra cima e uma escada pra baixo. Até que ouvimos vozes atrás de uma delas. Botamos as orelhas extensíveis, estavam tendo uma reunião; ouvimos por uns quinze minutos, quando de repente se abriu uma das portas com passagens e entraram três pessoas. Eles gritaram, e o pessoal da reunião todo saiu. Se eu e Hermione não estivéssemos tão abismados com o que tínhamos ouvido, poderíamos ter fugido, depois de estuporar os recém-chegados, mas bobeamos, e apesar de termos lutado, desarmado e estuporado alguns, eles nos desarmaram e nos pegaram.

Wilfred Reed fez uma pausa para respirar, e tomou um gole de hidromel. Ron bebia cada uma das palavras dele, a cada segundo mais agoniado.

— Tomaram nossas varinhas e a minha máquina; eu tinha tirado várias fotos das partes do QG deles. Nos levaram escada abaixo e nos trancaram numa masmorra, em calabouços separados, um ao lado do outro, eu acho. Hermione gritou: "Fica calado!", mas ela não precisava ter feito isso, eu sei que se eles descobrissem que somos da imprensa teriam nos matado. Me torturaram e me interrogaram até a exaustão. Não usaram _Crucio _porque o Ministério os teria encontrado. Vinham trazer comida de vez em quando, sempre um carcereiro diferente. Eu tentei não comer, pensando que eles podiam ter enfeitiçado a comida, mas no fim não resisti. Sei que uma hora veio uma moça com um bebê, acho que ela morava na casa. Descuidou-se de mim por um momento e eu fugi. Subi até aquele vestíbulo e peguei a primeira passagem que vi – e Wilfred calou-se. Ron esperou com a respiração suspensa. – Saí à luz do dia, e com medo que me pegassem, me escondi no meio do mato. De noite, andei. Amanheceu e eu me escondi de novo. Aí andei até encontrar uma casa bruxa, que por sorte estava vazia e eu usei a lareira para vir para cá.

Houve silêncio.

— Quer dizer que deixou a Hermione para trás? – perguntou Ron, aparentemente calmo; mas o olhar duro e as orelhas vermelhas denunciavam o perigo. Não houve resposta. Reed susteve o olhar dele, quase com insolência. – Miserável! – vociferou Ron, saltando da cadeira com um pulo de tigre e avançando para Reed, varinha em punho.

Wilfred, por sorte, não foi menos ágil e catou um prato, a primeira coisa que tinha à vista, ameaçando Ron com isso enquanto fugia dele contornando a mesa.

— Eu não ganhei um prêmio por serviços prestados à escola! – gritou o poeta, despeitado. Por um instante Ron se distraiu imaginando como Reed teria tomado conhecimento desse detalhe; ele era um pouco mais velho que Ron, frequentara Hogwarts um ano atrás de Percy e na frente dos gêmeos. – Nem fui de Grifinória! – gritou de novo Reed. Ron despertou, voltando a persegui-lo. Espumava. Retrucou:

— Grande coisa; podia ter honrado o que tem no meio das pernas! Você é um homem, seu maldito, e abandonou uma dama nas mãos dos bandidos! E ainda diz que gosta dela! Só por isso já merecia morrer – Ron avançou pra ele novamente, jogando-lhe um feitiço. Willie abaixou-se rapidamente; interpondo uma cadeira entre si e Ron, começou a falar, muito rápido e em voz alta.

— Se me matar nunca saberá onde a Hermione está! – isso fez Ron estacar. Willie continuou, sem parar pra pegar fôlego, receando que Ron mudasse de idéia – Eu gosto dela sim, poderia ter procurado minha família, mas vim antes te dizer onde encontrá-la. Eu fui de Corvinal porque tenho uma memória prodigiosa, lembro de todo o caminho, apenas me dê pena e pergaminho que eu te desenho um mapa. E se é tão corajoso quanto quer parecer, não vai atirar em um cara desarmado, eu estou sem varinha, já disse que pegaram a minha.

Ron acalmara-se; sua respiração foi serenando. Wilfred percebeu e ergueu sorrateiramente a cabeça acima da borda da mesa.

— Saia daí – disse Ron, secamente. Pegou uma pena, um tinteiro e um pedaço de pergaminho de uma gaveta da pia e bateu com eles na mesa. Reed, timidamente, levantou-se e desenhou um mapa detalhado no pergaminho. Ron olhou por um momento, em seguida começou a andar de um lado para outro da casa, pegando várias poções, e outras coisas que costumava usar no trabalho como auror. Por fim, apanhou a vassoura e uma capa e voltou para junto de Reed. Este, terminando o mapa, explicou-o a Ron. Ele pegou o mapa e foi saindo, calado.

— Você não está pensando em ir sozinho, está? – questionou Wilfred, seguindo Ron. Este apenas olhou-o. – Você está louco! Há sempre gente na casa, não vai dar certo, é tolice! Você não vai ajudar Hermione se for pego, pode até piorar a situação dela – então uma idéia assaltou-o e ele arregalou os olhos. – Não está pensando em me levar junto, não é? Eu nem poderia ir, estou sem a minha varinha... – ele relembrou, recuando alguns passos. Ron olhou-o ironicamente.

— Não se preocupe, não pretendo exigir nenhum sacrifício – respondeu, em tom seco. – Volte para a sua família – acrescentou, oferecendo o pote de Flu a Wilfred. O poeta respirou aliviado e se adiantou para a lareira.

— Reed – chamou Ron. O outro se virou. – Obrigado... e me desculpe – despediu-se Ron, pensando nas Vomitilhas. Willie deu um meio sorriso e partiu.


	7. O resgate

Ron nem sequer pensou em procurar ou avisar os amigos, não porque se achasse bom o suficiente para efetuar o resgate sem ajuda, mas porque não podia suportar a idéia de demorar a encontrar Hermione. Pensava no que ela devia estar passando e sentia um nó na garganta, maior ainda por se considerar responsável pelo sofrimento dela.

Pegou um mapa da Inglaterra, porque pelo que Reed dissera ele teria que encontrar o povoado de St. Mary Mead, foi para a rua e alçou voo. Era madrugada de lua cheia, clara, sem nuvens, mas ele tampouco pensou em usar um feitiço da desilusão. Empregou toda a velocidade da sua Cleansweep e chegou logo ao tal povoado.

Seguindo as indicações de Wilfred, Ron caminhou cem metros a noroeste do povoado, para dentro do campo, com auxílio do feitiço dos quatro pontos. O poeta não mentira e nem errara: precisamente ao lado de uma pedra grande e redonda, havia uma aparente toca de coelhos, ou raposas, ou animais do tipo. Ron entrou ali e acendeu a varinha. Caminhou alguns metros de gatinhas, até chegar numa espécie de galeria onde o túnel de alargava. Aí ele se bifurcava, virando uma das partes para a direita – mas Ron seguiu em frente, como indicado. Andou por muito tempo, o mais rápido que conseguia. O túnel inclinava-se para baixo. Daí a pouco se bifurcou de novo e Ron virou a direita. Andou mais um pouco e enxergou uma fileira de janelas altas, bem pequenas e gradeadas. Correu para elas e pôs-se a escutar em uma por uma, procurando sinais de Hermione. Lá pela quinta janela, escutou o som de uma respiração pesada e murmúrios.

— Hermione? – chamou, baixinho. Teve resmungos por resposta:

— Já disse que não sou Hermione, meu nome é Marieta, Marieta Edgecombie! – choramingou a prisioneira. Ron reconheceu sua voz.

— Hermione, sou eu, Ron! – sussurrou, pressuroso. – Aqui na janela, Hermi, olhe! – ele pendurou-se na janela e passou a mão esquerda pelas grades. Houve um ruído de alguma coisa sendo arrastada e Hermione pegou a mão dele.

— Ron, querido, eles vão me matar! Descobriram quem sou, eu tentei não beber água, tentei, mas já estava morrendo de sede. Foi Veritasserum. A última vez que estiveram aqui, disseram que iam me matar amanhã, porque eu sou a primeira nascida trouxa que eles executam e querem fazer uma cerimônia! – contou a garota, rapidamente, desesperada. Sua voz estava rouca e fraca, como se viesse de muito longe. O coração do rapaz quase saltou pela boca, suas têmporas latejavam. Ele apertou a mão dela.

— Fique calma, eu estou aqui, não vou deixar ninguém tocar em você. Vou ter que te deixar por um instante, mas em no máximo quinze minutos eu te tiro daí – ela relutou em soltá-lo. Assim que o fez, ele correu de volta para o túnel principal. Ainda pôde ouvir o murmúrio de Hermione.

— Ron, cuidado!

Ele correu como louco o que faltava e começou a subir. Logo o túnel aplainou e terminou em uma porta. O rapaz abriu-a com um toque da varinha e saiu no tal vestíbulo, que estava escuro e silencioso. Examinando o mapa de Reed, descobriu a porta que dava para as masmorras e desceu a escada com a maior rapidez possível sem fazer barulho. Correu até a quinta porta de uma vez e bateu. Hermione perguntou de dentro, hesitante:

— Quem está aí?

Ron não respondeu, tentou abrir a porta com feitiço mas não deu. Frustrado, ele chamou:

— _Accio chaves_! – um minuto depois, um molho de chaves vinha voando em direção a ele. Se soubesse que seria tão fácil ele teria tentado isso primeiro. Ron pegou-as e foi testando uma após outra na fechadura, impaciente. Por sorte, a terceira abriu. Ele entrou na cela. Hermione estava encolhida em um canto. Fitava a porta, apreensiva, a respiração suspensa. Deu um longo suspiro quando Ron entrou. Ela estava um fantasma, muito magra, pálida quase até a transparência e descabelada; nitidamente fraca.

— Graças a Deus! – suspirou.

Ronald correu a ajoelhar-se ao lado dela.

— Você está bem? – perguntou, afastando os cabelos do rosto dela. Hermione cerrou os olhos e fez que sim com a cabeça. Abriu a boca para acrescentar alguma coisa, mas Ron interrompeu-a: – Conversamos depois; antes temos que sair deste lugar.

O rapaz tomou-a nos braços, e assustou-se por achá-la tão leve. Saiu rápido da cela e ia levando-a embora quando Hermione disse:

— Espera; vamos ver se há alguém nas outras celas.

Havia oito celas; Hermione ocupara a quinta; Ron sabia que nas quatro primeiras não havia ninguém. Bateu nas três restantes e descobriu-as vazias. Correu com Hermione até o vestíbulo, mas lá ela o deteve novamente.

— Ron, eu queria minha varinha... – ela pediu, timidamente.

Ele sabia que era arriscado permanecer mais tempo ali, mas podia entender o pedido. Apontando a varinha para o alto, tentou:

— _Accio varinhas! Accio câmera! _– lembrando das coisas que Reed também deixara lá.

Cinco varinhas vieram voando pela escada que dava para o alto da casa, seguidas de duas câmeras fotográficas bruxas. Ron pegou dentre elas a varinha de Hermione e perguntou qual era a de Reed, e qual sua câmera, pegando-as logo em seguida. Teria sido mais esperto levar tudo de uma vez, para deixar os outros desarmados, mas Ron e Hermione estavam muito tensos para pensar o óbvio. Uma luz acendeu-se no primeiro patamar e ele ouviram passos.

Ron disparou passagem abaixo, carregando Hermione. Vinham em seu encalço. Acertaram um ou dois feitiços nas paredes do túnel; Hermione jogou um neles também, apesar da fraqueza. Ron pegou do bolso um saquinho e derramou seu conteúdo por cima do ombro; era Pó Peruano de Escuridão Instantânea – seus perseguidores foram imersos em trevas. Por precaução, Ron ainda lançou atrás de si mais uns dois ou três feitiços escudo.

Saindo da passagem o mais rápido que conseguia (não deu para carregar a garota no trecho mais baixo), Ron apanhou a vassoura que ficara na entrada e achou melhor aparatar com Hermione. Apertando a esposa nos braços, foi parar num beco escuro. Ela só então falou novamente.

— Pra onde está me levando?

— Para a casa dos seus pais – isso parecera muito natural a ele desde o começo. Era de lá que ela tinha saído antes de ser capturada, por certo desejaria voltar pra lá. Mas não.

— Eu quero ir com você... pra nossa casa... Watton-at-Stone – ela disse, com firmeza, apesar de num fio de voz. Ron sentiu um formigamento de felicidade da cabeça aos pés. Anuiu, com voz trêmula:

— Ok – e desaparatou. Já eram cinco horas da manhã, não demoraria a amanhecer. O rapaz, chegando em casa, carregou a esposa fraca para o quarto e depositou-a na cama. Tirando os sapatos dela e ajudando-a a tirar o casaco, murmurou:

— Descanse, agora – e cobriu-a com delicadeza. Fez menção de se retirar, mas Hermione o deteve segurando sua mão.

— Você é... o melhor marido que alguém poderia ter. Eu te amo – murmurou ela, com visível esforço. Ron saiu do quarto, feliz e aliviado. Deitou-se no sofá da sala e dormiu até as oito da manhã, quando acordou para ir ao trabalho.


	8. Palavras finais e necessárias

Quando voltou na hora do almoço, a garota ainda dormia. Ron contou a novidade para os amigos que estavam à procura dela, passando inclusive na casa dos sogros no fim do expediente, mas pediu a todos para ir vê-la somente na semana seguinte, não atormentá-la com visitas, pois ela precisava de descanso para recuperar-se. Passou igualmente no trabalho dela, avisando que ela talvez demorasse a voltar lá. O chefe não reclamou; ela era paga por reportagens, mesmo.

Ron chegou em casa de noite e foi ver a esposa. Ela passou por ele a caminho do banheiro e não o cumprimentou. Ron começou a pensar que, talvez, eles não estivessem de bem como ele chegara a pensar anteriormente. Talvez ela não o tivesse perdoado ainda; poderia ter preferido ir para casa para não afligir os pais, ou não ser aborrecida com perguntas cujas respostas ela sabia que eles não entenderiam. Poderia mesmo ter dito aquele "Eu te amo" por gratidão, ele também já o fizera, muitas vezes, embora realmente a amasse.

Deixando isso de lado, Ron foi resolver uma questão prática. Pouco depois subiu ao quarto carregando uma bandeja, ricamente abastecida com sanduíches, suco e um prato de sopa. Encontrou Hermione na cama, mas sentada, escrevendo furiosamente, a expressão séria. Ficou ainda mais apreensivo por ela não ter lhe feito qualquer sinal de reconhecimento ou simpatia, mesmo quando ele entregou-lhe a bandeja, em silêncio.

Depois de comer calada por um tempo, inicialmente observada por Ron, que se sentara em uma cadeira um pouco distante e depois pegou um livro, a moça botou a bandeja de lado e dirigiu-se ao garoto, serenamente.

— Imagino que Wilfred tenha estado aqui, não? – Ron anuiu. – Ele te contou tudo?

— Até o momento em que vocês foram postos em calabouços separados.

Hermione suspirou e começou a contar:

— Bem, eles me torturaram. Queriam saber quem eu era e por que estava ali. Graças a Deus eles não usaram Crucio, mas tinham métodos horríveis também. Nunca me deixaram sem comida, e por isso mesmo eu não comi, nem mesmo bebi água até quando pude aguentar; sabia que eles deviam ter colocado uma poção da verdade ali. Escondi a aliança, pra que não pudessem achar o par dela e desse modo saber quem eu era – ao dizer isso, Hermione tirou do pescoço uma corrente que inicialmente parecia não estar ali. Ron lhe dera essa corrente havia muito tempo, tinha um pingente com um hieróglifo e, agora, uma aliança de ouro. Hermione tirou a aliança dali, devolvendo a corrente ao pescoço e colocando o anel no colo, não no dedo. Ron notou esse gesto com tristeza. Ela continuou: – Fiquei morrendo de medo que levassem minha varinha ao Olivaras, ele saberia de tudo, sempre identifica uma varinha. Mas aparentemente não fizeram isso. Não sei quanto tempo passei lá, era escuro, e eu dormia e me acordavam, me interrogavam, eu dormia de novo, parecia uma eternidade... Quanto tempo foi? – perguntou ela, com uma curiosidade levemente indiferente.

— Aproximadamente uma semana.

— Numa das vezes me disseram que Wilfred tinha fugido e me bateram muito, como se eu fosse responsável por isso – Hermione contava tudo num tom impessoal e inexpressivo, mas pareceu achar graça nessa última circunstância. Ron estava indignado, rosto vermelho, a raiva chispando nos seus olhos, ele apertava os braços da cadeira com os nós dos dedos brancos. Hermione prosseguiu. – Deve ter sido um pouco depois disso que eu bebi água e contei tudo. Eles ficaram muito felizes por eu ser nascida trouxa... E já estavam preparando a tal cerimônia. Aí você me salvou – ela calou-se por um tempo, pensativa. Ron a observava, sofrendo só por pensar em como ela havia sofrido. De repente, ela fitou-o. – Ron, por favor, você teria como pedir para botarem aurores vigiando a casa dos meus pais? Ou ao menos para protegerem ela com feitiços? Temo por eles...

Ela parecia muito preocupada. Ron apressou-se em tranquilizá-la.

— Vou providenciar isso hoje mesmo. Amanhã falo com o chefe do QG, e mesmo que ele não faça nada, vamos organizar um grupo para patrulhá-los, como fizemos para te procurar – assegurou ele, determinado.

— Bem, o que mais você quer saber? – questionou ela, mais aliviada.

— Reed disse... – começou ele, cauteloso, temendo tocar num ponto sensível – que vocês ouviram a reunião... e ela os deixou muito chocados.

O rosto de Hermione se ensombreceu.

— Estavam planejando sua primeira ação – disse ela, gravemente. – Iam queimar um orfanato trouxa... com Fogomaldito – ela falou, olhando em frente, as narinas infladas de indignação, o rosto vermelho. Ron boquiabriu-se, sem palavras para exprimir seu sentimento em relação a isso. – Mas um deles lembrou que Voldemort morara em um por muito tempo, uma mulher, eu acho, então eles transferiram o alvo para um asilo – a voz dela estava embargada e seus olhos marejaram. – Não queriam chamar atenção, sabe, seu objetivo era apenas praticar, por isso não iam pegar "trouxas importantes". Queriam apenas _praticar_! – ela repetiu, num brado, engolindo o choro e fitando Ron com ar de desafio, como se ele quisesse ou pudesse apresentar uma explicação para isso. Mas ele estava tão estupefato e desolado como ela, e só pôde fitá-la de volta, mordendo os lábios. Se Lewis Granger visse a filha nesse momento, teria se reconhecido em um confronto que tivera com a irmã Carolyn havia muitos anos. Hermione disse: – Mas eu não vou deixar eles fazerem isso. Vou contar tudo, toda a verdade. O mundo bruxo há de saber. É preciso contar isso logo, enquanto ainda há lembrança forte de Voldemort na memória do povo. Vou publicar uma reportagem, o mais tardar segunda. Saberão tudo, com detalhes. É uma pena que tenham tirado o filme da máquina de Wilfred – disse, com ferocidade.

— Você não poderá fazê-lo, Hermione – disse Ron, timidamente. – Censuraram o Profeta.

— E eu ligo para o Profeta?! – ela deu de ombros. – Publico no Pasquim, no Semanário das Bruxas, até por conta própria, se for necessário. Harry tem bastante dinheiro, peço para ele financiar, se necessário. Ele não iria negar-se.

Ron achava que isso ia atrair muita atenção negativa para ela, e preocupou-se, mas não disse nada. Era uma preocupação mesquinha. O que Hermione se propunha a fazer era o mais correto, apesar de ser perigoso. Era dever dele protegê-la, e ele o faria incondicionalmente; já havia falhado uma vez, não aconteceria de novo.

Como o silêncio seguinte se prolongasse indefinidamente, Ron saiu do quarto e, lançando feitiços protetores de reforço na casa, saiu: foi cumprir a promessa que fizera a Hermione, de proteger a casa dos sogros naquele mesmo dia. Cercou-a com todos os feitiços que conhecia e voltou, cansado. Hermione dormia, quando ele entrou no quarto para pegar um pijama e uma coberta – e foi dormir no sofá novamente.

No meio da noite, a moça acordou e afastou as cobertas. Um reflexo da lua fez a aliança cintilar – Hermione pegou-a e a pôs no bolso. Arrumando os pergaminhos que estavam espalhados, a garota desceu as escadas para beber água.

Ia voltando para o quarto, quando entrou na sala. Viu o esposo dormindo no sofá e sentou-se ali, na beiradinha. Acordou-o, acariciando seu rosto.

— Ron... Ron, o que faz aqui? Vem dormir lá em cima.

O garoto, atordoado, demorou a entender o que ela dissera. Então sorriu; agora sim sabia que estavam de bem.

— Você está bem esquisito com essa barba; mas até que não ficou ruim – ela disse, casualmente.

— Ora, olha só! Eu nem percebi que não a tinha tirado – espantou-se, passando a mão no rosto. – Isso é o que dá não ter você por perto.

Ele afastou o cobertor e girou o corpo.

— Contou a Reed sobre o prêmio por serviços especiais prestados à escola? – perguntou ele, lembrando-se, sentado ao lado dela. Hermione deu um sorriso maroto.

— Ah... eu tenho direito de me orgulhar do meu marido... o meu herói... meu grifinório... meu goleiro... – brincou ela. Ron olhou-a, apaixonado. Beijou-a na boca e apertou-a contra si. Hermione, apesar de ainda muito fraca, não ofereceu qualquer resistência quando o rapaz começou a beijar-lhe o rosto, o pescoço e o colo, distribuindo carícias por todo o seu corpo. Apenas olhou-o, com doçura no olhar e um sorriso terno. Ron carregou-a para o quarto mais uma vez, arrastando atrás de si a coberta enrolada em sua perna.

* * *

_E é isso :) O tema dos Neocomensais foi bem pouco explorado, eu sei, mas deixo a ideia livre para qualquer outra pessoa que for escrever (e que use os ships do Cannon - se eu encontrar alguma fic Dramione por aí com esse tema vou dar piti que nem o Draco = "¬¬ Papai vai saber disso!"_  
_Quem sabe um dia eu reabra a fic, se tiver inspiração para isso, mas no momento este é o final._  
_Espero que você tenha gostado._  
_Caso tenha, por favor deixe um review, e/ou favorite! É assim que mais leitores chegarão à fic e terão os momentos de diversão que você (quem sabe) teve._  
_No mais, fiquem atentos porque logo começarei a postar "O trauma de Ron", que acontece num período um pouco depois dessa história. Ouso dizer que se você gostou dessa, pode gostar daquela ainda mais (perdão pela falta de modéstia)._  
_Beijões para todos que leram, e mais uma vez obrigada!_


End file.
